


Suspension

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Rangi has always been Kyoshi's protector.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day four: ~~Scars~~ **or** Childhood Friends

"Thank you for coming in, Superintendent Hei-Ran." Rangi's kindergarten teacher, Katara says.

"Thank you for setting up this meeting." Hei-Ran greets as she sits in the chair Katara had gestured to as she had entered.

"Let's get right into it, then. As you know, Rangi has been having trouble using her words instead of her fists."

"I do, but it hasn't happened in a while now. Not since she changed classes."

"Well, that's why we're here. It seems like she's found a new target for her aggression."

Hei-Ran gestures for Katara to continue.

"It's Aoma."

"The mayor's daughter?"

"Yes. & she's already informed the school that Aoma will not be transferred to another class."

"So you're asking me to switch out Rangi?" Hei-Ran deadpans.

"No, actually. I don't think it's that drastic. At least not yet.  
"See, unlike with Koulin, Rangi & Aoma aren't bullying one another. Every time I ask Rangi why she hit Aoma, she says it was to protect another student."

"Who's the other student then?"

"A girl named Kyoshi, easily the tallest kid in the grade." Hei-Ran vaguely remembers a kid being about two heads taller than all the others from when she's dropped Rangi off. "Aoma has a history of bullying her. That's how I already know she won't be switching classes. The mayor wouldn't allow for it, & Kyoshi's father couldn't make it work either."

"I'll talk to Rangi."

**.oOo.**

Rangi bawled her eyes out at the prospect of not being in the same class as Kyoshi.

She still wound up in time-out on a weekly basis because of Aoma, though.

**.oO0O0Oo.**

"Two weeks suspension, Rangi?" Hei-Ran shouts. "You're sixteen; I thought you'd have learned not to solve all your problems with your fists by now! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Aoma deserved it! She beats Kyoshi up on a near-daily basis!"

"Rangi! You are not Kyoshi's protector. You should just report it & otherwise stay out of it."

"When has that ever stopped Aoma before? Why shouldn't I protect my best friend? Agni knows she won't defend herself."

"Rangi, this doesn't concern you. Let the administration deal with Aoma. It isn't like you're the one getting hurt from this."

"Except I am!" Rangi's fury dies on those words. She retreats into herself.

Then she whispers. _"Seeing Kyoshi hurt makes me physically ill."_

Hei-Ran didn't know it ran that deep. Slowly, slowly, she begins to soften a little.

"You love her. Don't you?"

A nearly imperceptible nod.

Hei-Ran heaves a sigh. "We'll talk about this later. My stance hasn't changed;  
"But I get it."

The girl slowly begins retreating to her room.

"I was exactly the same with your father." Hei-Ran adds before Rangi's out of earshot.

She meets her mother's eyes with a fragile, grateful smile. Then she's gone.


End file.
